


12

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Anna likes Ruby's leather jacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	12

Angels, in Ruby’s honest opinion, are all scary, nosy dicks who only serve the higher purpose of getting in the damn way.

Anna technically doesn’t count as one of these scary, nosy dicks because she still remembers being human, which was great. Especially for Ruby. Because she seriously doubted that if Anna didn’t have at least a scrap of humanity left in her, she sure as hell wouldn’t be getting down and dirty with a demon in some crappy motel room they had just broken into and weren’t even paying for.

They didn’t talk about it. They hadn’t had a conversation about this beforehand, and they certainly weren’t about to have on while getting undressed, kissing and licking and inch of skin within their reach. Any kind of conversation  would probably have opened a path into a discussion about morals and irony and the whole thing would have just been too existentialist for Ruby’s taste.

The fact that Anna was an angel and she was a demon made Ruby hesitate for only a second. To Ruby, Anna was just a warm, willing body to grind up against as a means to an end while Sam was busy hunting with Dean or whatever. Since she couldn’t take the younger Winchester away for a rendezvous, the slim redhead would have to do.

Their clothes finally all off, Ruby pulled Anna up, legs wrapped around the angel’s hips. Their hands knotted in each other’s hair, lips working furiously against the other’s, they rolled over, Ruby hitting the mattress with a slight bounce. Anna ground her hips down, causing a sweet friction that had Ruby letting out a moan, fingers tightening in Anna’s fiery hair.

Pushing up, attaching her mouth with lips and teeth onto Anna’s neck, making her gasp, Ruby rolled them over again. Anna’s bright hair splayed out around her head as her back hit the mattress, looking like some kind of fiery halo and Ruby had to bite back a chuckle at the irony. It contrasted starkly against the black material Anna had landed on. It was Ruby’s jacket, tossed there haphazardly when they had been stripping earlier.

Anna let out a soft cry as Ruby started rutting, still sucking on her neck. Her hands came up and fisted in the fabric by her head. Once she realized what it was, she lifted her head to pull it out from under her.

“Hey,” she croaked out, voice wrecked. Ruby stilled, irritated, and looked down at her questioningly. “Put it on,” Anna grinned, holding the jacket up to her.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but smiled and took the jacket, slipping into it.

“You’re pretty kinky for an angel, you know that?” she teased as she pulled her hair out from under the collar.

Anna’s wide eyes took in every detail of Ruby, drinking in the sight of her pale skin, almost glowing in the dimness of the room, her dark hair melting into the black of her jacket, her kiss-swollen mouth and pert nipples splashes of dull color amidst the black and white.

“Can I see your eyes?” Anna asked softly, almost shyly.

Ruby looked a bit more surprised at that, but she blinked, letting her eyes fill with inky darkness, adding to the play of black on pale skin.

Anna grinned. “Perfect.” Her long fingers curled into the soft leather and tugged, pulling Ruby back down and kissing her.

They both whimpered and moaned as they rut against each other, the drag of leather sweet against their sweaty and overheated skin, the bite of the cold metal zipper between their breasts.

Ruby figured that maybe she’d keep this angel around.


End file.
